


My Child

by Avathys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Brace yourself, Captor!Thanos, Consent Issues, I have no idea where this is going, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prisoner!Steve, Steve is Thanos' newest 'kid', Steve will do anything to get back to Earth, Thanos just doesnt want to be alone, What if Thanos Took Steve with him?, Will Add Tags Progressively, kidnap fic, messed up relationship, this will get smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathys/pseuds/Avathys
Summary: So Steve was now alone on an unknown alien planet with no comms, no transport, no allies, and no weapon besides a four inch serrated Ka-Bar. Thanos was easily three times his weight, a decent hand to hand fighter if their earlier tussle was any indication, and not to mention the small detail that he had all six Infinity Stones in his possession.This was the type of situation that the military men of Steve’s time called 'FUBAR.'And for the record, Steve only used FUBAR because it was not technically a curse word.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I got this random idea that I HAD to write. I have no idea where it is going. This is just the prologue, and it drops you right into the end of A:IW, so SPOILERS if you haven’t seen it yet. I’m writing chapter one right now. The story will be from Steve’s POV, once he wakes up on Thanos’ new planet.

Prologue 

The moment Steve felt the strange electric current fill the forests of Wakanda, wind alive with anxious anticipation, he knew that something was wrong. 

An immediate call for everyone to gather on his position next to the Vision did little to quell the knot forming in his stomach. Experience and unmatched resolve locked the emotion away quickly. Hesitation and fear only meant death on the battlefield. Still, this time was different. Steve was a man born from war, and he had faced many foes, but never had he ever felt this nervous. 

And then, with a blue ripple, the Mad Titan himself was standing in front of him. 

Thanos. 

What happened next was all a blur for Steve. 

He knew that Wanda was now actively destroying the Mind Stone, even though it was still attached to the one she loved most. Steve just had to give her time. However, even putting all of their strength forward because the entire universe depended on it, Thanos struck them all down. 

The Avengers fell. 

One by one. 

Like flies. 

Steve surged forward, refusing to accept defeat. He fought to the best of his ability, punching the madman with enough force that Steve’s super soldier knuckles cracked and fractured under the violent barrage. Pain and adrenaline surged through his body, strangling the fear blossoming deep in his chest. Thanos barely even grunted as Steve’s uppercut sent his chin flying into the air. Still, the soldier refused to let off. He just had to give Wanda time.

When Thanos brought down the gauntlet, open handed as if to swat him away too, Steve did the unthinkable. 

He caught it. 

The power of the stones thrummed over him. The sheer magnitude of potential alone almost made Steve’s knees buckle. It took the super soldier a moment, as he strained against the Mad Titan’s open gauntleted hand pressing him harder and harder into the dirt, but his eyes met Thanos’ between two gargantuan fingers. 

Steve could only imagine the look on his face. Sweaty, panting, and smeared with dirt. 

The look on the Mad Titan’s face was another story. 

Carefully crafted reserve momentarily faded. Thanos seemed confused, maybe a little shocked, almost impressed. His eyes widened for just a moment, and Steve saw it clearly. 

Sadness. 

Thanos’ eyes, for the slightest moment, where far away, as if lost in a memory. A memory of someone he had loved and lost. 

Steve knew the feeling well. 

It was strange to see such open raw emotion in the eyes of his enemy.

Then it was gone. 

Thanos gave one last crushing push. 

Steve screamed. 

He saw the fist flying towards him. 

And then black. 

_

“What did you do?” 

Everything was suddenly, unnaturally calm. 

“WHAT did you DO?!?!” 

Thanos activated the Space stone. 

Something nagged at him though. 

Without even considering why he was doing it, there would be time for that later, he also activated the Power stone. 

It pulled the prone blond haired body laying off to the side towards him. 

Thanos faded into the shimmering rip in space he had created. 

The soldier followed. 

-

Natasha looked around in horror as people faded away into dust. Her normally razor sharp mind was numb. She simply could not comprehend what was going on. 

“Where’s Steve?” She said, voice oddly hollow. 

“Where is STEVE?!” 

-

Thanos had considered going back to Titan. It seemed a fitting place to rest once his good work was finally done. 

In the end, he chose a different, uncharted and remote planet he had found in his travels a long time ago. Titan only held pain and misery for him, settling down there would only hold him back. This was to be his new start, his final peace. There was also the fact that his actions had made him numerous, nay countless, enemies. They would all swarm Titan like locusts looking for him. Nobody would look for him on his small isolated and uninhabited rock at the edge of charted space. 

Plus it was beautiful here. 

He slowly sat down on the front stoop of a dilapidated shack that had been built long ago and abandoned. His battle armor adorned a scarecrow in the field below.

The sun was rising. 

Halfway down the hill, a still figure lay on its side in the swaying grass. 

“My Gamora.” Thanos whispered to himself, knowing his grief would never bring her back. 

He could still remember all those years ago, when he had to do his deeds the hard way. The bloody way. That little girl had been so full of life, so full of fight. To a man that had made it his mission to surround himself in death, that fire had awoken something inside him. A desire to see light and peace once more. It was ironic that Gamora was the one who fueled Thanos towards such extreme measures as using the Infinity Stones. He had wanted to be done with his destiny so that he could finally be a good father to her, finally finish grooming her to be his heir. 

His precious Gamora. 

The Earther in the grass groaned and flopped onto its back. 

As the sunshine crept up the side of the hill, bathing the blonde soldier in warmth, blue eyes stared up at the two moons and brilliantly purple sister planet that dotted the morning sky. 

The human would quickly realize just what had happened and Thanos was not quite sure how he would react. 

As the rising sun finally reached him, Thanos could not help the small smile that graced his face. 

Even though it had cost him everything, his planet, his people, his children, his army, his Gamora, the universe was finally in balance. The only thing that had made Thanos hesitate had been losing Gamora, not wanting to face the impending peace of his empire without someone to share it with. 

Thanos had succeeded. 

And he was not alone. 

-


	2. FUBAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds himself in quite the pickle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much to those that gave kudos, subscribed, and reviewed, those things really keep me going! I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

Chapter 1

When Steve woke, his sight came back to him last. 

A gentle breeze caressed his face, cool and crisp. It brought with it the smell of unidentified wildflowers and the calming patter of flowing water. He was laying in the grass, the taste of copper in his mouth. Steve’s body ached with a dozen different wounds, his right hand was badly swollen and his knuckles felt dislocated. 

A pained groan sounded from deep in his chest as he slowly turned himself onto his back. 

Once the shooting pain in one of his shoulders subsided, Steve slowly blinked open his eyes. 

Not even a clear mind could have prepared him for the sight above him. Alas his mind was fuzzy, full to grey gaps and repeatedly short circuiting. A headache was gradually blooming at one temple. 

Steve blinked again. 

In the pale, blue sky above him, two moons shone back at him. One was pale like the moon was supposed to be, the other had a strange green glow. Neither one of those compared with the sight of a huge purple moon off to one side, great shining swirls of orange and pink covering it in a psychedelic array of color. 

He remembered a giant fist. And then darkness.

'Thanos...'

That single word brought everything back to him in a sudden rush. 

Wakanda, the Infinity Stones, Wanda and Vision. 

Steve all but levitated off the ground, his long limbs scrambling up and into a defensive position. The shields generously given to him by T’Challa were long gone, but the knife Bucky had convinced him to keep hidden on one hip was in his hand with a flash. A quick glance around told him he was no longer in Wakanda anymore. The plants, even the atmosphere, were just wrong. Not to mention whatever was going on with the sky. 

'What the hell happened?!'

Steve could not filter his own internal dialogue, or even process the fact that Earth suddenly had three moons, because Thanos was sitting not fifty feet away.

The Titan’s armor was gone, but the Gauntlet was a twisted mass of burnt metal still attached to his personage. All six stones gleamed in stark contrast to the dull scorched gold. Thanos sat still, just watching him, the look on his face was peaceful and contemplative. 

Steve briefly considered just attacking but he knew that would be futile. Even his underdog spirit knew there was no winning that fight. He had always been one to use his head before his emotions so his fuzzy mind lazily tried to put together a plan that did not involve brute force. He needed a weapon, he needed information, he needed allies. Where was Sam? Where was Bucky?!

“Where are my friends?” His voice came out hoarse. 

He coughed.

A furtive glance to both sides. Nothing. 

Steve was alone. 

And everything was just… wrong. The plant life, the topography, even the smell. This entire place just felt alien. The soldier made sure to keep Thanos in his line of sight, still glancing around for any bearings on where he was. Somewhere in the blue of the sky, he longed to see the small dot of Sam or Rhodey flying recon. 

There was none. 

Thanos was now smiling, as if privy to some joke that he was waiting for Steve to catch on to. 

The hair on Steve’s neck stood straight up as he once again glanced at the skies in desperation. His eyes flitted from moon to moon, widening slightly at each one. And slowly it hit him. 

“Where…. Where am I?” He managed to choke out. Iron resolve and his naturally adaptive personality kept him from completely losing his cool, but his chest felt constricted. His breathing was reduced to a quick staccato that left him light headed. After forcing a huge deep breath, his blue eyes snapped back to the Titan sitting quietly not far away. 

“Wha-?” Steve finally found his voice, the one he used to command men in combat. “What planet am I on?” 

Thanos’ laser focused stare was very pointed, calculated, like he was judging him. The Titan was gauging his reaction, as if assessing Steve’s very worth based on how he handled himself in such a sink or swim scenario. It made Steve’s hackles rise. He had been experimented on, evaluated and assessed, by everyone enough for his entire lifetime. The Steve that had allowed that, who volunteered for that, was gone. New Steve was done playing by others’ rules. 

“Answer me?!” Steve barked, raising the knife, its tip aimed straight for one of the Titan’s eyes. 

Thanos seemed almost pleased with Steve’s composure. Steve wanted to think that the madman could not tell that deep down he was starting to panic. What if he was the only Avenger here? What had happened in Wakanda? The yellow stone situated on the back of Thanos’ broad hand spoke volumes and Steve’s vision got a little blurry at the thought of defeat. 

'Keep it together!' Steve told himself. 

Finally, Thanos stood. His giant frame was relaxed. The calm knowing look he was now giving Steve, coupled with a miniscule smirk of malevolence, told the soldier that Thanos knew exactly how close he was to losing the thin veneer of calm Steve was hiding behind. But what could Steve do? Just collapse into the grass? Give up? Run away?

Captain America knew loss and defeat, but Steve Rogers never backed down from a fight. 

It was his greatest strength and cruelest weakness. 

His curse. 

“What? Happened?” He tried to tone down the aggression. Maybe being polite might get Thanos talking. 

“Put the knife away, boy” Thanos said, voice almost dismissive in its aloofness. Giant stride after giant stride brought Thanos closer and closer. And each step flooded Steve’s very bones with something ice cold. 

“Come, my child,” Thanos brought up one hand and extended it towards him, “Help me build a fire.”

With swift grace that should have not been possible for such a large man, Thanos turned towards the treeline and started to collect small branches scattered along the ground. It was beyond odd, but it gave Steve time to think. He made sure to keep facing Thanos at every turn, even though the larger man made no move to attack. 

Steve risked a quick glance at the moons above. The sight of them sent Steve’s heart racing all over again. His stomach jumped uncomfortably. 

'Don’t focus on the moons, just don’t even look at them….. Focus on the facts. Focus on the plan.'

Obviously the Avengers had failed. Thanos had accomplished his goal and had escaped, bringing Steve with him for some unknown reason. 

So he was now alone on an unknown alien planet with no comms, no transport, no allies, and no weapon besides a four inch serrated Ka-Bar. Thanos was easily three times his weight, a decent hand to hand fighter if their earlier tussle was any indication, and not to mention the small detail that he had all six Infinity Stones in his possession. 

This was the type of situation that the military men of Steve’s time called “FUBAR.”

And for the record, Steve only used FUBAR because it was not technically a curse word. 

“Quit being rude and do as you are bid.” Thanos’ deep voice broke through his thoughts. 

Steve could not keep his hackles from rising at the calm order. An order that Thanos not only thought Steve would follow, but expected him to without question. A snappy retort formed on the tip of his tongue, a skill he had yet to thank Tony for teaching him, but he bit it down harshly. His teeth audibly clicked as he firmly set his jaw. 

On the outside, Steve calmed. Inside though, his mind was strategically plotting with military precision. 

If Steve’s fight with the Winter Soldier had taught him anything, it was how useful something as small as a knife could be if used correctly. Thor had grandiose lightning and a magic hammer, Tony had his amazing suit, the Hulk was… the Hulk. With so many amazing skill sets on the team, sometimes the small things, like arrows and Ant-mans got overshadowed. 

Steve stepped forward, slow at first but gaining speed along with his confidence. A way off this planet was beginning to reveal itself, all Steve needed was his knife, a distraction... and an Infinity Stone. 

“You never answered why I was here.” Steve neared the giant Titan. One thick arm, the one with the gauntlet, was now holding several gnarled pieces of kindling. Thanos actually hesitated for a moment, his face thoughtful. 

“In time, I assue we shall both find out.” He answered finally. If Steve were not so focused on his goal, he would have paused in confusion.

'Thanos is unsure of why he brought me here…' A strange feeling coursed through the soldier. Before he had wanted to know Thanos’ motives for logistical reasons, now he was genuinely curious on a much more personal level. However, he had no time for that and he immediately pushed the budding interest away. 

I need to get back to my team. Sam and Nat look up to me. Bucky needs me…. Honestly it was getting harder to tell if it wasn’t the other way around and Steve was the one who needed them. 

'FOCUS!'

When he was barely a few feet away, Steve pounced. The Ka-Bar was just a flashing sliver as he arched it around, aiming straight for Thanos’ neck. With any luck, and despite their height difference, the knife’s lethal point should have pierced the Titan’s jugular. 

Steve expected Thanos to stop him in some fashion. 

He did not expect it to be his arm simply freezing in midair, held there by some invisible, unmovable force. 

The Power Stone. 

Nick Fury had told him the world was just getting weirder, but that fact had simply made Steve better at improvising. Without even pausing to recover use of his arm, he kicked off the ground to use the lower half of his body instead. The super soldier even used the unyielding grip on his now useless limb to swing his legs up around Thanos’ gauntleted hand, sending the Titan’s gathered wood flying in every direction. With only one useful arm, Steve would never be able to use a submission pin on Thanos, and even if he had both arms and could immobilize the Titan, it would only take seconds for Thanos to break out of it. 

Thankfully Thanos thought Steve was merely attacking him in order to defeat him single handedly, a doomed mission they both knew would never succeed. This made Thanos smug in his victory, something an underdog like Steve was used to utilizing against his enemies. 

Steve dropped the knife. 

Before Thanos could react, Steve caught the slim handle in his other hand, the one not currently immobilized by a damned Stone. Bucky would be very proud indeed. It happened in mere milliseconds as Steve swung the knife around, but not at Thanos, which was what the larger man expected. Instead Steve drove it towards the gaunleted arm he now had trapped between his legs. 

Straight at the Space stone. 

Steve had already quickly gone through the options. The Power Stone was a good choice, but he did not know if one stone alone could overpower the other five. He was unsure how either the Time or Reality Stones worked, and if he was out of his depth with those, the Soul and Mind Stones were an absolute mystery. 

That left the Space Stone. Not only could Steve use it to get back to Earth, which was the most important goal at the moment, he could effectively trap Thanos here. The soldier had yet to see a spacecraft, or any technology whatsoever, so Thanos relied solely on the power of the stone for travel. 

Steve slipped the knife tip into the crevice between burnt gold and the bright blue of the stone and twisted. 

It had been a risky plan, relying completely on Thanos’ disregard for Steve’s tenacity and ingenuity. 

And it almost worked. 

Unfortunately the Stone was deeply embedded in the Gauntlet. If Steve had more time, even just a few seconds, he could have freed the stone for himself. Captain America, Keeper of the Space Stone indeed, especially since he had a long history with the darned thing. He could have gone home. He should be home by now!

However, Thanos recovered too quickly, giving an enraged roar as he grabbed Steve with his free hand. A single vicious pull from the Titan yanked the soldier away and sent him flying into a trunk of a large tree.

'NO!' Steve yelled internally. 'I almost had it! I almost- NOO! I need to get home….'

Steve could only groan in pain and frustration as he slumped against the tree, his side lighting up in pain where he had hit.

“It is true, I have underestimated you Terrans before.” Thanos growled, his pale eyes now glowed with excitement and admiration. A flash of silver in one of his hands caught Steve’s own gaze and he watched in horror as his Ka-Bar was snapped like a toothpick between strong iron fingers. “But you overestimate your value to me.” 

Thanos stepped closer, walking forward like a steady and unavoidable avalanche, his demeanor slowly changing. His normally placid face twisted in anger. Steve could only focus on standing back up, leaning against the tree to steady himself. Whatever was about to happen, he would face it standing. 

“Try that again, and I will kill you.” The tone of Thanos’ voice was resolute, final. Steve recognized it as the promise it was, not some baseless threat. “But so that I don’t have to, because I wish for you to remain among the living, for now….”

A strange red mist suddenly covered Thanos’ arm and the Gauntlet, thick enough to engulf the glow of all six Infinity Stones. Steve briefly caught sight of the red stone twinkling before it disappeared. Then the Gauntlet just vanished, along with stones. 

Steve blinked. 

How could the Gauntlet just vanish?

'The Reality Stone.' Steve thought stupidly, focusing on where the red glow had been just moments before. 'Reality is whatever he wants it to be.' 

Thanos’ reality for Steve was that the Stones were now nowhere to be seen. 

A groan escaped his lips before he could stop it, full of helpless rage. He tried to push away from the tree, but one of his knees gave, not ready to support his weight. His fatigued body sunk down onto one knee without his permission. He sensed rather than saw Thanos finally near him. Whatever the larger man’s plans were, Steve was defenseless to stop them. His knife was ruined and the Stones were essentially gone. The Titan came to a stop in front of the soldier, one massive foot just inches from touching Steve’s shaking knee.

Haltingly, Steve looked back up at the giant. A large knot was forming at the base of his throat. 

Fear. 

Steve was afraid, genuinely terrified in a way he never had been before. 

Thanos once again, held out one hand, calm as could be. It was the same hand that only minutes ago had held Steve’s only way off planet. 

“Up now, my child. Out of the dirt.” 

The gauntlet gone, Thanos’ hand slipped around one of Steve’s biceps in a vice like grip. He visibly flinched at the contact, now shaking uncontrollably all over, but Thanos did not seem to care as he pulled Steve to his feet. The Titan even waited a few moments for Steve to find his own footing and steady himself before letting go. The hand that had grabbed him came to rest heavily on Steve’s shoulder, one giant thumb brushing against the pulse point on his neck.

The skin to skin contact made Steve’s skin prickle over with goosebumps. 

Their eyes met again. 

“You kneel to no one but me.” Thanos’ hand gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, the thumb against his jugular brushed up and down Steve’s throat lightly. 

And with that Steve did something he had never done before in his life. 

He turned around. 

And ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was about forcing Steve into a tight corner, next chapter is breaking him down (mentally and physically). And then the fun stuff happens. Let's face it, an in character Steve absolutely would never just jump into bed with someone. And i think the breakdown of this character is just as fascinating and juicy and the porny bits. lol ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think below in a comment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> And if anyone is worried about size difference, just remember that Thanos has the reality stone, so he can shrink and expand at will. Make of that what you wish. ;)


End file.
